elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Thallilmos
There are none of his kind left that know of Thallimos from the time that he first hatched. Though his age is unknown in these lands, possibly even to him, it is obvious by the scars on his hide and the hitch in his step that he has seen many a century pass him by. Though most dragons do not tend to name their young after humans, or indeed ever name them at all, Thallimos’ title stems from a human word meaning “Inner Chamber”. Believing their strangely colored son to be a holder of many secrets and surprises, those that reared him took to this name, and Thal has grudgingly refused to change it. Thallimos originates from a clan of purple dragons, but unlike many of his kind, he does not at first appear as many purples do. Indeed, his scales are of such a deep, dark color as to appear black, and yet catch the light with a glimmer of purple and emerald, such as that of an oil spill. His hide is littered with deep scars that have affected the growth of some scales, chipping some off entirely or leaving diveted lines where they grow with less shine and simply appear black in color. Whereas many dragons sport smooth skin on their stomachs, Thallimos’ is heavily armored, the scales growing smaller to provide smoother movement. His head is longer and more angular, but his jaw is set lower and is more square—built for snapping the bones of his opponents. The horns of his head are smooth and hard as bones, arching back over his neck to protect the softer armor at his nape. Over time, his claws have grown long and rugged, so that they are almost bothersome to him. The thickly muscled arms of his wings are also covered in the same heavy plating, and the membranes, scarred and holed in places from wounds that healed haphazardly, are a deep mauve. Thallimos’ eyes are the same dark purple black on the outer ring, where they fade to the same shade of purple towards the center. Just outside of the angled cat’s eye of his pupil is a sharp and striking outline of silver; the same color of silver that runs in veins over the membranous fabric of his wings. Though his clan were naturally large dragons that lived in ocean side valleys and volcanic islands, Thallimos is fairly large for his kind. In his younger years, Thallimas was a deeply inquisitive dragon. He spent many a century pursuing that which his kind did not often find wanting of curiosity: the arts, the sciences, and especially the humans. Whatever there was to be known, Thallimos was sure to pursue it with a hasty indiscretion. Such an overwhelming flaw in his personality was begrudgingly overlooked by his inexplicable ability to gather information and resources that inevitably brought power and respect to the other members of his clutch. Time had a way of slowing Thallimos’ adventurous spirit, but it did little to crush it. In fact, the older he got, the more entitled he felt to following after his unique hobby. Eventually, Thallimos became reclusive from his brood altogether and delved into the world of the humans with a fervent desire. Though he would never lower himself to actually appearing in their skin, he spent time walking amongst those few who did not fear his presence. And then one day all of that changed. Thallimos’ human friends betrayed him and betrayed his kin. They came with fire and swords to scorch his land and his brood. What few of his kind survived knew only of one way that the humans could have known of their weaknesses: of where they slept and sheltered and when their strongest left for hunt. Thallimos earned many a scar that night, of which he was too prideful to admit that he was deserving. Too many had died for that which was no longer beneficial, and he paid the consequence. Expulsed from his brood, Thallimos was long old enough to fend for himself, and already well versed in the ways of reclusion. He was smart enough to realize that the sins of one could not be thrown upon another, but Thallimos could never ignore what it meant to be so easily targeted by the humans for what rightfully belonged to his clan. That night he cleared an acre of land of all life, animal or otherwise, and merely went to sleep. Centuries passed where Thallimos did little more than slumber, forgotten by the world and by himself, and yet one day he awoke to a new century for human kind, and he found that his curiosity was once again piqued. In his years of blissful sleep, a human settlement had been birthed on his land, drawn by the unexplainable growth of dragon crystals where no dragon was to be found. Yet he had little desire to do more than watch from afar and see how things progressed. Perhaps there was another dragon to fight off of his territory, or a wandering child to warn away every now and again, yet it seemed like eons that he did this, until the mud huts became stone houses; until the streets were lined with stones and the farmlands reached the edge of his quarters and the tiny world of humans grew prosperous and fat on his magic. It was then that Thallimos knew it was time to leave, and he took up flight, searching for new lands. Thallimos’ years have aged his body and his mind. He can come off as cranky, and his insatiable curiosity tends to make him unpredictable at times. Even to this day, Thal has never outgrown the fighting urges inside of him: the need for solitude that struggles against the want for knowledge. Having broken the bonds with the land that once fueled his magic, Thallimos has found his energy greatly depleted since arriving. His age shows in the limp in his step where he favors his rear left leg, though it is certain that he still flies with grace and the wisdom that comes with years; there lingers an unmistakably militant strut to his walk. * Thallimos' interaction with the humans of the island was only known by his small clan, and not the other dragons of Usearous.